Ah, young Private
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: This is the story of how Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico met Private. It is a little off of the movie, but that's really how the show is. So, what happens is they find Private as an egg and get him. This is just what happened with Private joining.
1. Take this egg

_**Author Note:**_ *Magic sparkles rain down, and I appear from the future from this story's original standpoint.* Hello! I'm just dropping in from the top of this little story to say I was twelve when this was written and completed, so my newer stuff is a lot more advanced, and my writing has improved a lot. If you'd still like to review/favorite/anything else this story, however, that would be great! Thank you all so much for all of the support. :)

_**Original Posting Date: 10/31/10.**_

_**Original Completion Date: 11/15/10. **_

* * *

Ah, young Private 1

"Alright, men. Today we're going to take a little field trip," Skipper said, pacing in front of his colleagues, Kowalski and Rico. "Oh, are we going to the science discoveratoruiom?" Kowalski asked eagerly. "Awa-whoa-whoa-wee?" Rico asked eagerly. That meant, "Or the dynamite museum?" "No, we're going to trace back to our roots. We're going to Antarctica!" Skipper announced. The three high-flippered. "Come on, boys. Pack it up," Skipper told them.

That night, they were on their way to their 'roots'. By dawn, they were at Antarctica. "Oh, I feel so free!" Kowalski said, sucking in the cool air. Rico started to slid down slopes and laugh like a maniac. "Yes, men, enjoy this. We only have this weekend, so savor it," Skipper said, waddling into the snow. "And," he muttered to himself, "a whole weekend without..." "Hello, neighbor!" a voice rang out. "Ringtail!" Skipper moaned as the lemur approached on skis and a winter suit. "I have come to the climate of the coldest climate to work on my snow shredding skills. Surfing is up!" Julian said, pushing off. "This is going to a great trip wether he's here or not!" Skipper said, determined.

That night, Skipper snuggled into a pocket of snow and toke in the majestic dust setting in. He admired a group of penguins saying good-bye. He sat up when he heard sobs. He slid a bit closer to a female penguin crying to a male. "Honey, I must go," she said, "but you're failing. We've had so many, but you're to fragile to be able to care for it." She hugged him. He _was_ very old, and his heart was failing. "I'm sorry, dear," he whispered, falling. The female waddled off, crying. An egg was in her feet. "Excuse me, ma'am, but it's the problem?" Skipper asked.

"I have to go off to hunt for a while like the rest of us girls. But my husband is gone, and my egg _needs _somebody. I'm not going to live much longer, so somebody has to take this egg!" she wailed, holding up the egg. Skipper looked at the egg. It was so fragile and round. He sighed. "I'll take care of this egg," he told her. "Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "Yes. This egg will be used for good and justice," he promised. The female smiled at him, then handed him the egg.

Skipper went back to the pocket of snow and leaned against the snow. He tucked the egg in-between his legs and slept. When dawn graced the cold, Skipper was careful with the egg. "Hey, Skipper. What do have there?" Kowalski asked, sliding to him. "Well, I have a mother's heart and soul," he replied. Rico laughed. "Mr. Mom!" he laughed. Skipper pushed him into the snow, then looked at the egg. "So, you're looking after this egg?" Kowalski asked. "Correction, soldier. This is ours. A mother has limited life and dad's gone, so we have a new recruit," Skipper told them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we're trained and adult. This will be a child," Kowalski pointed out. "We were all hatching's ourselves once. A little training will make it strong," Skipper said, "besides, a new member will make us better." "Whis wha gwal ow yoyw?" Rico asked. That meant, "Is it a girl or a boy?" "Unknown. We need to stay longer than expected, since this baby needs these climates to hatch," Skipper replied.

So, the three stayed in their 'roots' as the egg developed. Finally, it was time. The three were waddling with the other males when Skipper felt a kick. The three watched as a little penguin emerged. It had a fuzzy little body and the cutest face. "Awwww..." Kowalski and Rico said. Skipper looked at the child and said, "Hello. Welcome to this team." The baby blinked at him and chirped. "Cute, but you need to start training right away," Skipper commanded. "Isn't this to young to start?" Kowalski asked. "True. But this young child has to get used to the zoo climate. Move out!" Skipper agreed. He picked up the penguin and they slid off.


	2. I'll show you around

Ah, young Private 2

Back at the zoo, the four stood at their habitat. The baby chirped and waddled clumsily around. "Should we show it inside our..." Kowalski began, but Skipper slapped a flipper over his beak. "No, don't tell him. We must train it to waddle correctly and slide before we show it," Skipper told him. "Whew wiww wiw wepw?" Rico asked. That meant, "Where will it sleep?" "Here. Rico, you sleep with it and keep it warm," Skipper replied. "Neighbors! How was Antarctica?" Julian asked, leaping into the habitat.

"You were there," Skipper reminded. "Yes, but I left to work on my tan," the lemur told him. He looked at the child. "Uh, what's that?" he asked. "Our new recruit. We got it in the cold," Skipper informed him, putting a flipper on it. "I can...you know...babysit," Julian offered, going closer. "Not needed. Execute our habitat at once," Kowalski said. Julian went back, mumbling under his breath.

"Rico, Kowalski, lights out. I'll stay with the kid," Skipper said. When the two were alone, Skipper looked over the baby. It was a boy. "Yeah, you'll be a fine soldier," Skipper said, standing up straight for sleep. The child chirped, and Skipper said, "You know, I have the perfect name for you. Private sound good?" The child chirped, and Skipper smiled a caring smile. As Skipper dozed off, Private snuggled up close. Just as Skipper slipped into sleep, he heard Private say, "Dada."

The next few weeks, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico cared for Private and never took their eyes off of him. One morning, Skipper lead Private down the steps of their home. "Cool," Private said. "Skipper, we need to save some ducklings from drowning!" Kowalski called from outside the habitat. "I'll be fine, sir," Private promised. Skipper nodded, then took off. Private took this time to explore.

He got bored with the home inside, so he went out. "Wow, I wonder what's out there," he said, looking at the zoo. He looked around, then slid out. He was fascinated by all the animals and things. Marline noticed him. "Hi!" she said, getting onto a rock, "who are you?"

"I'm Private. You're a weird looking penguin," he replied. "Uh, no. I'm an otter. You must be new," Marline told him. "I'm Skippers boy," Private said, beaming. Marline laughed, then went to him. "Come on, I'll show you around," she offered. The two went all around the zoo. Private was taking it all in and smiling. This was all so new.

"Well, they're you have it. The whole zoo," Marline said, stopping at the penguins habitat. "Thanks, Marline," Private said, sliding in again. After the tour, he was tired. Private noticed 4 beds, one of which said **PRIVATE **beside it. The young penguin got in and slept.

Meanwhile, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were in trouble. The second they got to the scene of trouble, Mama Duck started to go crazy. The three were in a tree as Mama Duck huffed below. Her ducklings were safe, but those three weren't. "Aw Aws whe wend?" Rico asked. That meant, "Is this the end?" "Unless there's a miracle, yes!" Kowalski cried. "HELP!" they yelled. All of a sudden, a streak of black hit the Mama Duck and sent her on her side. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Author Note; Ohhhhh...suspense! R and R, and I'll update the word of SOON! :).


	3. Every little piece counts, Private

Ah, young Private 3

It was Private! Mama Duck snorted, and the two went a rolling. Private was doing a good job, so his 'family' began to cheer. But then, Mama Duck threw him into the pond. Private coughed and thrashed his arms. "Help! I can't swim!" he cried, going under. Skipper was ANGRY! "Men, get that duck! I've got Private," he growled, bolting down the tree. He passed the Mama Duck and dived into the water. He saw Private trying to get up for air, near the bottom.

Skipper made a bee-line for him. Once he took his flipper and held him tight to his body, Skipper went up to surface. The two gulped in air and collapsed onto the grass. "Are you okay, Private?" Skipper asked. "Yeas, sir. Are you?" Private asked. "Yeah," he replied. "HELP!" Kowalski and Rico yelled. Mama Duck had them cornered. Skipper told Private to stay, then went after the duck. But Mama Duck was too powerful. Just as it looked like the end, Private tackled her.

Together, the four took down Mama Duck. The animal control came, and the four fled. "That was amazing!" Kowalski praised Private. "You my man! You my man!" Rico said, high-flippering him. "You're alright," Skipper said, hugging his 'son.' Private felt so proud.

"Since you have proven ready, it's time for you to train," Skipper told Private. So, it began. Private endured many challenges through the next few weeks. He got smarter, stronger, and taller. Finally, Skipper called a ceremony in the zoo. He stood on a stand, Kowalski, Rico, and Private stood beside the stand, and the animals gathered around. "All zoo goers, as you know, it has always been Kowalski, Rico, and I as your protectors. Well, we have a new member that we have treated as family. Now, here he is, Private!" Skipper said. The animals clapped as Private got on beside him. "Um, hello. I'm Private, Skipper's son. I'm honored to be a part of this team at such a young age, and I'll do my best," he said. "And so, I hereby make you a real penguin!" Skipper said, putting a metal on the chest of Private.

The animals cheered as the two hugged. "Come on. Let's go home," Skipper said. They slid off. A few days later, the four got a call to save Julian from the rhino. "Are you up to it, Private?" Skipper asked. "Come on!" he said, getting up. The rhino was angry at Julian for him stealing his hay for a chair. He charged at a screaming Julian.

"Freeze, iron horn!" Skipper yelled as they got in battle pose. "Oh, really? Never!" the rhino barked, charging for them. They dodged, then got on his back. "Kowalski and Rico, go get ringtail to safety. Private, go get the chair. I'll calm him down," Skipper ordered. They split up.

Rico threw up a stick of dynamite and threw it. There was now a small barrier between the rhino and Julian. The two launched each other to Julian. "Neighbors!" the lemur cried in joy. The two grabbed him and escaped to the lemur habitat. "Stay here, man! What's wrong with you?" Kowalski barked. Rico threw up a bat and tapped it against the ground. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry," Julian cowered. Rico gulped it down and took off with Kowalski.

Skipper was hanging on for dear life. He was gripping the rhino's neck and screaming. Then, he got an idea. He bit the rhino's ear, and he screamed. Quick as a wink, Skipper rubbed under his stomach. The rhino fell on his back and fell asleep in joy.

Private arrived then, carrying the hay chair. The two made it into a stack of hay again, then put it back in the rhino's habitat. The four got together and went back to their habitat. Alice the zookeeper got the rhino home, and they cheered. "Nice first mission, Private," Skipper praised. "But, all I did was get a chair," Private reminded. "Yes, but every little piece counts," Skipper smiled, patting his back.

For many days the four did missions. It was all thrilling to Private, and he loved what he did. He was making Skipper proud, and that pushed him on. But one day, they got a mission that split Skipper and Private up.


	4. Split up by a girl

Ah, young Private 4

"Come on, men. There's a little girl from school who's in the sour," Skipper said. Quick as a wink, the four were sliding in the sour. A little girl in blonde pigtails and jeans named Jenny was screaming and thrashing her arms. "Kowalski, you and I'll go get the kid. Rico, you block out the waterfall. Private, sit this one out," Skipper commanded.

"Wait! Why do I have to sit this one out?" Private asked. "Well, you can't swim good enough yet. Just watch us now and we'll practice some more at home," Skipper explained. "I can swim good enough, Skipper. Just let me try," Private promised. "That's an order, Private," Skipper said, jumping in. Private was hurt, but angry. He wished Skipper let him do the rough stuff too.

When Skipper and Kowalski were close to the Jenny, she was wheezing. "My...my...inhaler..." she wheezed. "By Joe! She's having an asthma attack!" Skipper gasped. They spotted the inhaler go down the waterfall as Rico finished hammering it. "Oh, no! Rico, go get the inhaler!" Kowalski said. "No! It's to risky," Skipper said. Jenny was wheezing harder.

_This is my chance, _Private thought. He waddled over to above the inhaler and jumped. "PRIVATE, NO!" Skipper screamed. But Private was in the water. He swam to the inhaler, took it in his beak, and climbed up to the bank quickly. He swam to Jenny and pumped it in her mouth. Minutes later, Jenny was alright.

"Private, what was that? I told you to stay," Skipper scolded. "I was fine, so lay off," Private shrugged. Skipper was baffled. "Don't tell me to lay off! I'm your commanding officer and father," Skipper said. "Well, if you're my father, stop treating me like a solider!" Private yelled. "You're lucky I saved you! Without me, you would be dead! I'll treat you like I want to!" Skipper yelled. "Why would I be dead?" Private asked, softer.

"You imbecile! I'm not your real father! Your real mother and father are dead and I saved you!" Skipper yelled. "Imbecile?" Private repeated. "Do you know how easy I could disown you?" Skipper continued, "so shut up and obey me, you little, ungrateful, stupid, ORPHAN!" When he was done, Skipper was puffing. Private was shocked.

"I-I-I..." he said, his eyes filling with tears. Skipper then realized what he said. "Private, I didn't mean..." he said. "Orphan? Disown? Stupid? Don't worry, sir. I'll leave and make you happy. I just thought you loved me!" Private said, rushing away. "Private!" Skipper called, going after him. Private was sobbing in the zoo entrance. "Private, I..." Skipper said. "Don't worry, sir. I'll never bother you again," Private sniffed, sliding away. Skipper sighed.

Private, his son, was gone.

Author Note: Poor Private! Poor Skipper! I'll update, so REVIEW! :)


	5. X got us back together

Ah, young Private 5

Private was heart broken. His whole life...a lie. _Skipper didn't love me, he just wanted to get a new solder_, Private thought. He stopped in a city ally. "I suppose this is my new home," he said, sniffing. He cried as he crawled in a dirty box. After a while, lights were shown on him. A tall, muscular black man stepped out. It was Officer X.

Officer X, or OX, looked at Private. "You're a long way from home, little guy. That means your mine," he said, grabbing him. He was holding him too tight. OX threw him in a cage in the back. He saw a sign that read: **Animal Control: We'll take care of the pests. **He noticed a gun, then yelled, "Skipper! Help!" The van sped away.

Skipper was heart broken as well. Private was gone, and it was all his fault. Just then, Kowalski dropped in the hatch. "Skipper!" he cried. "Quiet, Kowalski. I'm mourning," Skipper said. "It's Private! Officer X got him!" he rushed on. "What? I've got to safe him!" Skipper said, getting up. "We can help," Rico said. "No. I drove him away, and I've got to safe him," Skipper said, sliding off.

OX threw Private on a cold table in a room. "Alright, penguin. After all these years, I finally get revenge," he said, cracking his knuckles. Private gulped as OX grabbed a gun and came closer. Skipper wasn't going to make it. Private then narrowed his eyes. _He must think I'm Skipper. Oh, this will teach him! _he thought, getting up.

Private was beating him. But then, OX zapped him. Private fell, but then Skipper jumped in. "Nobody hurts my boy!" he growled. It was an epic battle. When OX was down, Private woke up. "Skipper? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Private, my rage is always wrong. Yes, your parents are dead. But I love you and need you. Please, Private. You're not just my officer. You're my boy," Skipper begged. "Yes, dad. I'm sorry," Private smiled. Just then, OX zapped Skipper. "Skipper!" Private cried. He then glared at OX. "Uh-uh," OX gulped.

About an hour later, Private had taken care of OX and was helping Skipper up. "Come here, son," Skipper said, hugging Private. Private hugged back, smiling. Skipper was his loving and caring father after all.

Author Note: Yay! Happy chapter ending! :)


	6. Epilouge

Ah, young Private 6

Author Note: The end! The end! Please enjoy the end! P.S. I don't own the penguins. :)

Skipper and Private were very close now. However, trying to be professional, they kept it between themselves. Kowalski and Rico wished they had that bond, but they admired Private.

That night, Private looked at the sky. Skipper came out with him. "Lights out, Private," he said. "Uh, can I sleep out here? With you?" Private asked. "Sure," Skipper smiled. "I remember doing this with you until I was let in the hatch," Private recalled. Skipper and Private cuddled. "I love you, Private," Skipper muttered. "I love you more," Private yawned. He closed his eyes peacefully, knowing that he had a family and a dad who would never let go again.

Author Note: Yea! Happy story ending! Review, and hope you all loved it! :)


End file.
